


Без слов

by WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Без слов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Without Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73211) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



Ирука даже не вздрогнул, когда стук в окно вырвал его из легкой дремоты. Он его ждал. Он ждал его последние два дня, с того момента, как Какаши вернулся с миссии побледневшим от истощения и с маниакально поблескивающим глазом.  
  
Признаки были налицо, так что он коротко кивнул Какаши, когда их взгляды встретились в комнате выдачи миссий.  
  
Он все еще не понимал, почему делает это, но он научился не задавать вопросов ни себе о своих желаниях, ни Какаши о том, что ему нужно.  
  
Да и к тому же секс был хорош.  
  
Он открыл окно и впустил Какаши, бросая на него долгий взгляд, чтобы оценить его состояние. В свете луны, льющемся из окна, Какаши выглядел неестественно бледным, его глаз блестел в темноте. Но темные круги выделяются уже не так ярко, как синяки два дня назад, и он сам уже не выглядит так, будто вот-вот отключится.  
  
Это хорошо. Ирука не чувствовал, что сможет отпустить его домой. Не сегодня.  
  
Они так и стояли некоторое время, показавшееся вечностью, просто смотрели друг на друга в тишине, пока Какаши не снял медленно свои перчатки и защитный жилет, а затем и свою маску.

Ирука так и не привык до конца к этому и все еще был восхищен чертами лица, которые остальной Конохе не позволено увидеть. Какаши не был идеальным, но Ируке он казался прекрасным. Его нос был слишком длинным, а губы слишком тонкими; у него на щеке был шрам – прямо под шаринганом, – и Ирука никогда не задумывался, насколько он был длинным или глубоким. Его подбородок был заострен и казался слишком узким, а шея – слишком длинной и тонкой.

Не то чтобы его лицо нужно было прятать, оно не было таким уж ужасным, как шутили некоторые. Впрочем, оно не было и таким уж  прекрасным,  как мечтали другие.

– Ирука, – произнес Какаши, делая два небольших шага вперед, а затем останавливаясь и опуская руки. – Я...

Ирука шагнул к нему навстречу, ровно настолько, чтобы коснуться руками и нетерпеливо прижаться своими губами к его. Сегодня один из этих дней, и он боится, что они останутся на месте до рассвета, если он будет ждать, пока Какаши заговорит. Ирука научился читать его настроение, и он точно знал, что сегодня произойдет.

Они раздеваются в тишине, их губы так и не разъединяются все это время, именно такие жадные поцелуи и заставили Ируку привыкнуть к близости с этим мужчиной. Он никогда не признается, но та уязвимость, которую он чувствует, когда Какаши теряет себя в этих поцелуях – как раз то, что делает Ируку неспособным отказать ему ни в чем.

Подобные связи не были для него чем-то новым, но обычно он не чувствовал ничего, кроме физического желания и облегчения после.

С Какаши все было иначе.

Они вместе падают на кровать,  их тела прижимаются так сильно, как будто они пытаются слиться воедино. Ирука разводит ноги, позволяя Какаши устроиться между ними, и прижимается своим пахом к его. Он чувствует стон, зарождающийся прямо в горле, и проглатывает его, не желая позволить ни единому звуку, кроме звука от трения их тел, наполнить комнату.

Какаши трогает и целует каждый сантиметр кожи, до которого может дотянуться, его руки везде, его губы горячие и голодные до прикосновений к Ируке. Ирука знает, что останутся следы и будет больно. Его это не волнует, он дрожит, когда зубы прикусывают сосок, а его руки прижимают голову Какаши сильнее к своей груди.

С прошлого раза прошло слишком много времени.

Он продолжает следить за собой, сдерживается, чтобы с его губ не слетело ни единого звука, глотая стоны и проклятия, когда губы Какаши смыкаются вокруг его члена – задача почти невыполнимая для его слабо функционирующего сейчас мозга. Но каким-то образом Ирука точно знает, что сегодняшняя ночь не для слов, и он всегда дает Какаши то, что ему нужно, просит тот этого или нет.

Может, поэтому он и продолжает возвращаться.

Он даже не почувствовал, как в него проник первый палец, его возбуждение было слишком сильным, чтобы заметить. Он почувствовал второй, а дискомфорт от третьего было сложно пропустить. Ирука не против – противоречивые ощущения отталкивают его дальше от края, к которому его подводит Какаши. Он тянется за поцелуем и разводит ноги шире, чтобы показать, что готов.

Какаши понимает намек и глубоко целует его, медленно погружаясь внутрь, его дыхание прерывистое и горячее, Ирука чувствует его своим ртом. Он впивается ногтями Какаши в спину, подгоняя; тот слушается, двигаясь медленно и сильно. Они цепляются друг за друга, когда темп нарастает, их губы соприкасаются, это даже не назвать поцелуем, они просто дышат одним воздухом, их тела сталкиваются все сильнее.

Через время, одновременно показавшееся и вечностью, и одним мгновением, Ирука чувствует приближение оргазма, каждый нерв в его теле напряжен, пока Какаши продолжает попадать по чувствительному месту внутри. Он кончает с приглушенным стоном, его руки сжимаются вокруг Какаши, прижимая того к себе еще крепче. Какаши не перестает двигаться в нем, все его тело дрожит от напряжения, губы мучительно прижимаются к губам Ируки. Он больше чувствует, чем слышит, стон Какаши, и глотает его, не позволяя ему сбежать из ловушки их тел.

Ничто не должно нарушать тишину этой ночью.

Когда все заканчивается, Какаши падает сверху, пряча свою голову на сгибе его шеи. Ирука знает, что он скоро встанет и уйдет, получив все, зачем приходил сюда.

Он пытается не обижаться, но это дается ему с каждым разом все сложнее. Они встречаются так уже какое-то время, и Ирука устал притворяться, что для него это просто секс.

Он вздрагивает, когда Какаши отстраняется, крепче сжимая его в своих руках на мгновение, прежде чем заставить себя расслабиться и позволить ему уйти. Однако Какаши не идиот, и замечает это. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит с любопытством.

Он ничего не говорит, хотя вопрос читается в его глазах. Ирука качает головой в молчаливом извинении. Они договорились в самом начале, что эти отношения будут простыми и дружескими. Он не должен портить все своими смущающими чувствами.

Какаши пристально смотрит на него, а затем его губы изгибаются в улыбке. Он расслабляется на кровати и обнимает застывшего в шоке Ируку. Какаши впервые сделал что-то подобное, и он не знает, что это значит. Не хочет надеяться на то, что это может значить.

Ему требуется достаточно много времени, чтобы расслабиться, и все же этого не происходит до тех пор, пока он не слышит, что дыхание Какаши выравнивается и становится характерным для спящего человека, только тогда он позволяет себе громкий вздох облегчения. Он все еще чудовищно сбит с толку, и у него сотни вопросов, но все это может подождать до утра.

– Чего же ты хочешь от меня? – бормочет он, когда его глаза закрываются, и он проваливается в забытье сна.

– Всего, – раздается шепот, которого он уже не слышит.


End file.
